


The Reason Why

by PennyYearling



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: One Shot, The Forgotten Vale, falmer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyYearling/pseuds/PennyYearling
Summary: A very short drabble on Gelebor, and why Auri-El keeps him alive.





	The Reason Why

Gelebor has it half-right. It is Auri-El’s will that keeps him alive and unchanged through the Eras.

He doesn’t realize what the All-Sovereign wishes of him, not until he patrols the Inner Sanctum, searching for more Betrayed, and he finds one. It carries neither weapon or armor, but a branch of snowberries. It sniffs the Knight-Paladin in the musty air, shuffles towards him, head lowered not out of pain but..

_Anxiety,_ Gelebor realizes. _The poor thing is nervous._

He stays his hand, keeps his mace safely sheathed as the Betrayed draws nearer. It does not snarl, or growl, or clack its teeth in threat. No, it hums, and mumbles, as if trying to recall an old hymn. Gelebor scans the area for any obvious traps, but finds none, hears no chittering of their chaurus or the pattering of bare feet on the stone floors of the Sanctum.

No, it is only the one Betrayed, now close enough to touch.

Slowly, carefully, it places the branch of snowberries on the floor, just by his feet, and slowly backs away.

It bows its head, out of deference or fear Gelebor does not know, and backs away into the shadows, still mumbling, still humming.

He picks up the offering (that’s what it is, isn’t it?) and studies the berries, the ends of the branch. It was a clean cut; either the Betrayed have learned how to sharpen their chitin axes or they found a new, sturdier material to work with.

“Thank you,” he calls out to the now empty sanctum. There is no answer, but he wasn’t expecting one.

He treats the cut edge of the branch with his magic and plants it in his small garden. It takes root by next sunrise, and he has already made an answering present. It isn’t much, only a trinket with a warmth enchantment, but perhaps it will get the point across.


End file.
